DEATH NOTE: You don't notice
by Eveliina92
Summary: My heart doesn't work like it did before..." Light's end is near, but dying isn't the thing he's scared of. He is scared that has that "special someone" understood what he had really meant. SONGFIC! SPOILERS CONSIDERING THE ENDING OF THE SERIE!


_HELLO MY DEAR READERS AROUND THE WORLD! I'm sick, and istead of getting myself better I desided to write you guys a one-shot! Yay me! The idea for this fic came from the Finnish female-artist Irina and one of her newest song "Et huomaa" which means "You don't notice". A beatiful song from a fantastic woman! Ah, you're asking about my other DN-fic "The Fear"? Don't be afraid, chapter 8 is in progress!! :D  
But while waiting for it, I really hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do. This is so sweet! 3  
Eveliina  
Oh, BTW: I do not own Death Note, Light and L would have never died if I did! And I do not own the song, even though I would like to be an artist like Irina.  
THE ITALICS ARE THE LYRICS!

* * *

_

DEATH NOTE: You don't notice

By Eveliina

_My heart doesn't work, like it did before. No, it doesn't work like its expected to work. Its pulse is directed into completely different direction…_

I lay there on the cold staircase. Under 40 seconds and everything would be over. Tears are making their way to eyes. Damn, this isn't what should have happened! Little drops pour to my cheeks and I'm certain that today isn't raining at all. I am too tired to wipe my eyes, way too tired to do anything. Anything else than die.

I see something white in front of me. God's Angel? Did the end come already? Did I die? No, it is you and I have to smile. I'm not going to die alone after all. Juts like you didn't either.

I always knew, somewhere deep inside me, that we were meant to be together. When I had seen the Shinigami and got my hands into a notebook which could kill people, the though didn't surprise me at all. If my dad had found out that I am Kira, he would have never recovered from that. But if he found out that I love you, he would have died in that spot! At first I thought that there was something wrong with my heart, or the reaction of mine would have been all the hormone's fault. But it was all your fault. You are the one who confused my heart, no one else.

… _but you don't notice it._

_No, you don't notice it._

But I'm afraid that you never noticed it. What you did to me.

_My arms don't work anymore like they worked before. Sometimes it feels like there's no touch in them, at all. They hang on my sides even though you come close to me…_

My right hand is touchless. I have lost a lot of blood; I feel it dripping from the wound of my palm. Matsuda is a quite good shooter; I hope they say that to him. You come closer and you hold your pale hand out. Funny, even though you're dead, I can still feel the heath of your skin. Yes, your skin is warm, although I sometimes really suspected it.

I laugh, and I think about the first time you hugged me. It was maybe the weirdest moment in my life, ever! It wasn't like you to just go around and hug people. We stood in the rain, it was so cold. You told me about something, but right now I'm too tired to remember what you said. It feels it all happened an eternity ago! Maybe it has been an eternity, at least for me. You turned around and wrapped your arms around my waist. Strange, how our bodies are mixing with one other, like puzzle pieces. Just like I said, we were meant to be together. Instinctively I brought my hands around your neck and I entwine my fingers into your black, wet hair. I noticed two things:

1. You are taller than me, when you stand like "normal" people.

2. You were crying.

You leaned closer and gently laid your lips on top of my own. And then I really thought, that my heart was going to stop, and I would die. Oh, I wish I had. I shouldn't have had to live without you. I was out of my mind, your lips felt wonderful on mine and when you caressed my back with your hands, I was in Heaven.

You slowly pulled away and laughed sadly. I looked at you, confused. What? You took your hands away from my back and for a moment I scared that your would go away, but you caught my face between your hands and hold them like a fragile flower. Why my eyes were burning like hell? I started to blink my lashes, when my vision started to blur. What the hell was going on? I pressed my eyes shut. And when I would open them, I would see better. But I didn't have time to open my eyes, because you were kissing them, my closed eyes. Tenderly and lovingly. First the left and then the right one. You wiped away the little drops from my cheeks, which I first thought were raindrops, but now I knew that they were tears. You run your hand on my face, over my eyes, on top of my lips. Like a blind man, who was trying to recognize his friend from the other people. We were blind, blinded by love.

Right now, you're running your hand on my face. It feels so good, but I'm so tired that I can't lift my arm into your hair. And I don't want to smudge your white shirt with blood. The blood doesn't suite you. You are kneeling beside me, and all I can do is stare your straight into your eyes, 'cause I know I'll die soon. You come over me and hug me, lift me gently up a little bit into your arms. And although how much I want to raise my arms into your hair, I can't get them up.

… _but you don't notice it._

_Maybe you don't even want to._

You don't notice how I try to lift my hands.

_My eyes don't find you, like they did before. The gaze is wandering or is fixed into one spot. The smile is directed more often to somewhere else…_

When you had died, I was still searching for you in everywhere. You know, like child who is looking for his broken toy, but which the parents have already put away on the trash can. I was looking for you for many days, and I didn't find you. I searched, and searched and searched. My eyes were numb because of the searching, but I couldn't stop. Because I wanted you back, oh, how much I wanted you to be near me. Sometimes I stopped and remembered that you were gone, and would never come back. Your smile was now there, to everyone else to see, where I never would have a permission to come.

You are smiling at me, and it calms me down. I smile back at you, I give you my best smile ever!

… _but you don't notice, what it means?_

And suddenly I'm scared, I'm terrified. I scare, that even though you are a genius, you may not understand what I have tried to tell you.

You see the fear in my eyes and your smile disappears, but only for a moment. You bring you face closer and although I tried to resist, my eyes fall automatically close.

You kiss me. You caress my lips with yours. The kiss is long, but all the good things have to come to an end. You pull away, but only for a couple of cents.

"I love you", I say and tears are streaming down now.

"I know. I love you too, my love." you say and again you press your lips on mine.

And then I'm on my way there, where I belong.

_Still I love you more than before._

* * *

_So, by far if someone didn't notice I love both L and Light. I don't care how badass he was, at least he was a sexy one!! And when people come and ask me "Which one, L or Light" I really can't answer that. 'cause I loooove tjem both. Kyaahm they are so cute.  
Anyway, I wish you guys could go and listen that song, even thought it is in Finnish someone has kindly translated it into english, and you can see the lyrics on the video._

_Song: Irina - Et huomaa_

_SO REVIEW!!! REVIEW! And see ya 'till next time, take care of yourselves!  
_


End file.
